Lost and Found
by nottheaveragebee
Summary: As Mercedes sinks deeper and deeper into depression, she finds out what the true meaning of love is from a trouty mouthed blonde.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**_I'm a huge Samcedes shipper and I find them to be just amazing together. Hope you guys and gals enjoy reading this. MY first Glee fic, so please review, it inspires me so much, you have no idea._

* * *

**/**

Mercedes watched as Rachel probably got the twentieth solo of the month, and she crossed her legs frustrated. What did Rachel have that she didn't have? They both had voices that could move mountains, but Mercedes' could move volcanoes – anyone would be moved by her voice. She was tired of getting the high end note; she wanted stardom and not just being known as the fat, black girl that sang really well. She was better than that. And as Rachel Berry's brown orbs met with Mercedes', all Mercedes could do was squint at the brunette.

The bell rang and Mercedes made a rush toward her locker. Kurt didn't come around to talk about what Blaine was wearing nor did Tina about Mike. To be honest, she was tired of hearing about everybody else's life when she also had her own life to take care of too. Mercedes had grown a little cold, and the only person she seemed to be tolerating was Puck, surprisingly. It surprised her too, but his easy going approach at things seemed to have her at ease. She didn't want to know how cute Mike looked today in Glee club or how hot Blaine looked.

"What's up, Mama?" Puck leaned against the locker beside hers and helped her get the book she was reaching for on the last shelf. She sighed and muttered a thank you.

"The usual, you know." Her voice wasn't the same anymore; even Puck took a double look at her to make sure it was the same Mercedes Jones he had known all his life. She'd grown cold, the sparkle in her warm browns were gone and replaced with nothing but a dull light.

She annoyingly walked to her History class, Puck trailing behind as she pushed through the crowded McKinley halls. A few steps away, Mercedes felt the cool rush of colored ice hit her face and she closed her eyes. Everything was just going wrong and to add this on top of it made her blood boil. She felt like breaking down.

"Hey!" Puck wasn't one to usually say something, but she was a friend of his no matter how much history they carried, he'd back her up.

"You know what? I'm tired of this bullshit." Mercedes wiped the red slushie from her eyes and caught up to the jock that slushied her. She tapped his arm lightly, and right as he turned she threw him one, square on the jaw, right where it hurt. She had an arm.

The jock didn't fall over but fall forcefully to the side of a locker holding his maybe fractured jaw in his palm. She smiled, satisfied with her work until she met the eyes of Principal Figgins. He crossed his arms and turned around heading towards his office, a sulky Mercedes behind him.

"But, sir, you just don't get it. He started it, he slushied me! Did you think I was just gonna let him do that without me doing something. This is pure crap and I'm sick and tired of it!" Mercedes explained, almost forgetting that she was talking to a man that could have her out of this school in a matter of minutes.

"I completely understand it. You punched him. You put your hands on another student, and Miss Jones, you know that is wrong. I'm going to have to call your parents."

Mercedes felt her blood boil. Was this man insane or something? "Is it because I'm black? Do you have a problem with black-"

"Miss Jones, I advise you to close your mouth before you see yourself being expelled." Principal Figgins cut in harshly. He didn't want to hear any more of that race nonsense; he'd already heard enough of it.

She crossed her arms over her ample chest and tried not to frown. She was using everything in her to not get up and storm out of his office. She closed her eyes and a burning sensation came. Tears they were of course. She hated crying, there was no need for that right now, but with everything that had happened these past few weeks, she had dealt with enough. Two tears glided down her blush covered cheeks and as Principal Figgins was writing the suspension note, he looked up to see the straight-A student in tears. He sighed and cursed to himself, he was such a softie. He crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can behind him and continued to look at the distraught girl in front of him.

"Mercedes, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" She looked up into the eyes of Figgins and quickly shook her head. She wouldn't even be able to tell Kurt. She didn't want to bother him with her crap while he was too happy with Blaine.

"Miss Jones, let's just have this NOT happen again, okay?"

"Yes, sir." She picked up her bag and exited his office without so much as a thank you. Mercedes walked through the empty halls, wiping away her tears until she crashed into a hard body, almost falling to the hard floor.

Mercedes' moist eyes looked up into the green irises of Sam Evans. She looked at his large hand gripping her wrist and she pulled away. She continued her walk down the long hallway, with a confused Sam on her heels.

"Mercedes, wait." He got another grab at her wrist, turning her around in the process and looked into her dark chocolate eyes.

"Sam, just let me go. Please." It was a word that rarely came out of her voice nowadays. She didn't even say it to the lunch lady when asking for more tots.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." The strong girl Sam knew looked broken, but still ready to give a helluva fight. She would never go down without a fight.

"Please." She looked at him through tear lidded eyes that even he couldn't refuse no to.

He let go and a teary Mercedes walked out of McKinley High in search for her silver Honda, leaving him to think what the hell was wrong with her.

When Mercedes got home, she climbed the one flight of stairs and immediately went to her bedroom, slamming the door that could shake the whole neighborhood. She jumped on her bed and sniffed the clean sheets, tears brimming her doe eyes. Mercedes didn't even get settled in her pajamas before snuggling in her bright pink comforter and closing her eyes to finally deal with her sadness.

_Kurt._

Mercedes Jones entirely missed her best friend, the person she could reveal herself to without afraid of being judged. The person she would trust with anything including her own life. But Kurt's happiness seemed to dominate their weekly meets for their girl talk. And it was starting, but slowly putting a deep scar on Mercedes. He deserved nothing more but happiness, but it was hard to be happy for someone when you weren't happy either. She wiped her eyes one more and stifled the sobs that were coming out. She was stronger than that; she didn't want to be a Rachel wannabe with her tears.

She felt lonely; seeing everyone paired up made her feel unwanted. Mercedes Jones wasn't one to feel like she needed somebody, but it was taking a toll when she felt like she was invisible. She felt like she was screaming her guts out in a class room full of people, but nobody could hear her. She wasn't begging for attention, but she missed joking around with Satan or singing gospel with Artie. She asked herself what happened. What had she become of herself? Nothing but a lonely loser.

Drowsiness came over Mercedes and she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of fairytales that her father had read to her before his death and praying that it come true.

**_Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite, or story allert this fic. It means a lot to me. I hope you gals and guys enjoy Chapter 2. A bit more Samcedes in this chap. Enjoy. _

* * *

**/**

"Mercedes, you're twenty minutes late." Mrs. Smith said looking at her, hands on her square hips.

Mercedes looked down and muttered a sorry; she had been doing a lot of that. She found her usual seat wedged between Quinn and Tina and sat down. She had a lot to catch up on, they had copied a page full of notes and she was still removing the cap off of her purple pen. As she got ready to put the cap on the back of the pen, a note floated to her desk and she looked at Quinn. Quinn motioned to the note with a serious look full of worry. Mercedes sighed and unwrapped the neatly folded piece of line paper.

_What's wrong with you?_

_-Quinn, your friend._

Mercedes chuckled and squinted at the 'your friend' part but nonetheless responded with 'nothing'. It was all Miss Fabray was gonna get, the diva was harder to crack than she thought. She returned to getting started on copying the notes and focusing on her school work. She didn't come to school to play around or have flings and all that, she came to school to make her Mama proud, not bring shameful tears to her.

The bell rung and she quickly put herself together and exited the room full of people heading for the door all at once. She walked to her locker and closed it to meet a surprising face.

Mercedes nearly felt her heart try to jump out of her body and she took a deep, composed breath. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He looked to the ground guiltily and looked up to see her big eyes staring him down like a hunter.

"Well, what do you want?" She was quick to the chase for sure. Her bluntness shocked him and he stuttered a bit on his words.

"I think you forgot about us being partners for the Biology project, Mercedes."Sam said, feeling more brave after seeing her look to the ground and mutter something.

"Oh yeah. I'll come by today." And with that she left Sam at her locker and continued walking quickly so she wouldn't be late for her Chemistry class, Mr. Wood didn't take late comers very lightly.

Mercedes abruptly stopped and turned around to still find Sam at her locker. She took her time and walked back a pit of stupidity growing in her stomach – she forgot to ask him an essential question.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around, the small fringe he was sporting turning along with him as well. "So where do you live?"

"If you give me a ride, I'll show you of course."

Mercedes had got the information she needed and fast walked once more to her next class as the halls began to grow empty. She made it in barely and sat down next to her desk partner cringing as he continued to go on about cheese. She put her elbow on the desk and palmed her chin, trying to pay attention to what conditions were needed for rusting. As Mr. Wood went on about what galvanization was and how it was important to avoid rust, her eyelids subconsciously closed and she quickly opened them, mentally scolding herself in the process. Mercedes rubbed her eyes and attempted once more to pay attention but she felt the piercing eyes of someone on her and couldn't help but look into Santana's brown almost black eyes. She was in her usual Cheerios outfit linking pinkies with Brittany and Mercedes put on a tight-lipped smile and waved. Santana smiled and immediately waved back. Satan obviously missed her Aretha to mess around with.

As galvanization sunk in, another thing came and captured Mercedes' mind; her friends. The so called people she used to have good memories with but as the days got sooner and sooner to the last day of school, she got farther and farther away from them. But it wasn't that easy just to go back to being her old, cheery, spontaneous self. She felt her mood lighten and some hope rose inside of her but then she frowned.

It just wasn't that easy, remember?

She closed her eyes, the pain and hurt sinking in, forgetting that she was in class. This wasn't the place and time to do that. Mercedes Jones had no idea what happened to her – it felt like everything was spinning out of control and she couldn't grasp the things that meant important to her. She felt like she was running and couldn't catch her breath. She closed her eyes and opened them to look at the board full of equations.

She copied the notes and with dread looked at the clock beside the door. Mercedes loved her lunch hour and she needed it. She yawned and pursed her lips, clearly bored. Finally the bell rung and she was the first out the door. She sat down at the table closest to the wall and ate her tots in peace. She put her elbows on the table and thought about the scolding she would get if her mother caught her doing this, but didn't care. She enjoyed the tots to the fullest she could, savoring the light saltiness until the chair on her right was opened and a jean clad person sat down.

He didn't even ask to sit here; he just sat down as if he owned the table. Neither did she but he couldn't even ask? She stared at Sam once more and shook her head slightly. He dug into his mashed potatoes as all she could do was boldly stare at him as devoured them.

"You're dandy today, aren't you?" Sam in between bites of mashed potatoes, aiming for small talk with the diva. Nobody got small talk with Mercedes Jones. Nobody. It was that you had something to say or you had nothing to say – you just didn't beat around the bush with her.

"Sarcasm doesn't work for you, Evans." He inwardly cringed.

"Yeah, well neither does that frown. It makes you look like your Ursula, remember-"

"_Shut up_." Two simple words had closed Sam in less than a second leaving her in somewhat peace.

_What was that annoying sound?_

As Mercedes side-glanced Sam she saw him snapping his mouth up and down, making an annoying clapping sound. It was annoying and disgusting and overall, he was just ruining her lunch.

"Could you stop that?" She glared at him while he mouth quit snapping and he swallowed.

Mercedes stared at Sam Evans for once in her life and took a good look of the blonde nerd. She could see what Quinn saw in him, he was a looker. Especially his pink lips. And his eyes, they took colors sometimes that were uncommon to most people. When he was pissed off, they would turn dark green instead of staying the light green they usually did... At least she noticed that about him.

"What?" He looked at her and she was speechless. He caught her off-guard and felt the urge to throw a snide comment. But she bit her tongue.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

The blonde shrugged and looked happily at the corn on his plate. Boy, did he love food. What a pig. Mercedes looked around the lunch room and her doe like eyes stopped on Kurt. Eating with Blaine and drooling. Over Blaine. She sighed that he wouldn't look at her or how she couldn't just get up and sit by them. Something inside her told her to stay put, the fire would be put out soon. She found Rachel and Finn. Rachel was currently going on and on about something, while a sulky Finn nodded. The old Mercedes would have been at their table cracking a joke or talking about how great prom was even if she wasn't asked out. She always worried about others but often felt like she neglected herself.

But she couldn't help it – it was her one of her traits that she wouldn't let go of. It was in her DNA.

Sam offered her his biscuit and she took it, wondering why he did that. She'd been so rude to him and couldn't really feel any remorse, but after all that he still gave her his biscuit? It was just a biscuit after all. It didn't mean something, just a big fluffy piece of dough. That she got from Sam.

He looked at her."Bon appetite." Sam put on one of his charming half sided smiles that would get to anyone.

The drive to Sam's motel went smooth and talk was absent. This was the kinda Sam she could get used to. She waved to his brother and sister and brought her to his room. She entered and put her bag on his bed. She sat down and ran her hands over her red skinny jeans, earning an eyebrow raise from Sam.

"Miss Jones nervous? I 'd never thought I'd see this." He joked and she rolled her eyes letting the smile come to her lips. Sam looked up right in time and caught out of her rare genuine smiles on her lips. She was beautiful.

She was just hiding her beauty beneath all that anger and bitterness and the world needed to see it.

Sam subconsciously removed his blue t-shirt and threw it to the side and started looking for another one. He forgot that a very aware Mercedes was present and he had to close her mouth with her hand or she would be drooling. Mercedes Jones never thought she would be drooling over Quinn's old boy toy, Sam Evans, but it was undeniable – he was hot. Smoking hot, actually.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Yeah, whatever." He agreed.

The pair worked on the construction of bone structure and her fingers were so tired of gluing until she put down her glue stick and huffed, "I think I need a break."

Sam grinned and put down his things as well lying down on the bed. He watched as a tired Mercedes slept on his bed as if it was made for her. She looked so gorgeous, with her hair fanning her face in the way that didn't make her look like a mess, but just stunning. She looked so delicious anyone would have been tempted. He smiled at the way her nose quirked in her sleep and how she muttered something inaudible leaving him dumbstruck. Soon he lay down beside her as well and let out a loud yawn. He closed his eyes and let dreams of her take over.

Mercedes eyes fluttered open and took in the dark blue sky above her. She turned around and took in her surroundings but something or a someone was preventing her from doing that. She looked at his large, pale arm over her shoulder and she roughly removed it. She looked at her watch and cursed to herself. Her mother would already be having suspicions and those were the last thing she needed. Grumbles were heard from the body left on the bed and she couldn't help but stare.

He was kinda cute when he woke up.

She broke the gaze and immediately headed for the door."I gotta go."

Sam was confused as everything took place and let his body hit the bed again.

_**Review.**_


End file.
